


must this all be untrue

by danniperson



Series: lapse of reason [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniperson/pseuds/danniperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper visits the Avengers headquarters.  Not everyone is happy to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before practice, Rhodey mentioned that Tony would be dropping by.  What he failed to mention was that Pepper would accompany him.

 

As they team filed out of the gym, his ears were met by feminine giggles.  Pepper was standing across the hall on her phone, Tony at her side, murmuring in her ear.  He was grinning and her cheeks were pink, amusement and fondness dancing in her eyes.  A block of ice settled in his stomach, heavy and cold.  Natasha glanced his way, but Steve looked straight ahead.  She knew, of course she knew.  

 

"I thought," Wanda said, confused.  Steve couldn't see her, but he imagined exchanged looks and hand gestures until Rhodey snorted.

 

"Oooh no.  No, no, Tony's too much of a ladies man.  Or he was before he settled down with Pepper," he commented, shaking his head.  He went around everyone, approaching his friends, and Steve gave a curt nod when Tony noticed him and he walked ahead, no clear destination in mind.  He thought of not saying anything at all, but he couldn't be rude.

 

"Mr. Stark.  Miss Potts," and Pepper smiled at him politely.  "Captain Rogers."

 

Pepper didn't belong in New York.  New York belonged to Steve.  She got California.  She had Tony to keep her warm at night, to share breakfast, lunch, and dinner with.  She had him for keeps and Steve was the thief, borrowing him without permission or knowledge.  

 

He made it to the hallway where their private rooms resided.  Natasha moved silently behind him, until he reached his door.  "Steve."

 

Steve wanted to say something.  To change the subject before it even began.  

 

He saw Tony in his peripheral vision as Natasha stepped forward to kiss him.  He settled his hands on her hips and let her, head full of Tony and the refusal to look at him.  He heard Tony quietly turn and walk away and he shook his head when Natasha pulled back.

 

"He doesn't care," Steve told her.

 

Natasha quirked a brow.  "I think you're wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

"You go on, I'll be there in a minute."

 

Pepper walked off to Tony's room and despite Steve's wordless pleas, Natasha headed off to her own room. The others were gone and Steve couldn't run, no matter how much he didn't want to face Tony.  He opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Tony was behind him, drumming his fingers on the island counter. Fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers. 

 

"So...You and Romanoff, huh?" Tony asked.

 

Steve shrugged and gulped down his orange juice.  With nothing better to do, he poured another glass.

 

"She moved on pretty quickly from Banner.  I don't know how long that had been - going on.  So, what, you were a shoulder to cry on and then things 'just happened', is that it?"

 

"Why do you care, Tony?" Steve asked, recalling Natasha's earlier words.

 

"I don't.  I don't, I have Pepper, obviously."  Tony's eyes flickered in the direction of the private rooms and Steve closed his eyes, his orange juice suddenly unappetizing.  Repulsive.  "But, I don't know, I guess we're kind of friends.  Aren't we?"

 

Steve sipped his orange juice, swallowing past the nausea, to hide the way he grasped for words.  No, we're not friends.  We just fuck.  Words that would hurt, if Tony did care.  Or yes, of course we're friends, to mask his own confusion.  Instead he set the glass down hard on the counter and turned.  He grasped Tony by the arms, pulled him closer, eyed his lips, but it was a mistake.  Pepper was nearby.  She could come looking any moment.

 

But Tony wasn't worried.  Tony grabbed his face and launched himself up, kissing him messily.  Hungry, sloppy, wet kisses that Steve returned with equal enthusiasm.  Tony was as breathless as he was when he pulled away.  

 

"She's hot," Tony muttered.  "Really, good job."

 

Steve leaned in to kiss him again, softly.  When he was done, he rested their foreheads together and Tony sighed.  

 

"You were trying to make me jealous, weren't you?" 

 

Steve could have said no.   _"Why would I do that?"_  Could have said yes.  He could give Tony the upper hand.  He had Pepper, and he had his hold on Steve, Steve who was here waiting.  Steve who was hurt and jealous himself, trying to inflict the same upon his friend.  He could hurt Tony, or he could give Tony the power to hurt him.

 

So he just smiled.  "Goodnight, Tony."


End file.
